WOY Gang AU After the Rampage
by thepopsiclebrothers
Summary: Takes place after "The Grand Retelling" in the Gangs humanised AU. After Dominator's rampage and destroying the country of Galaxy, all the citezens had to rebuild the country but danger still lurks in the shaodws, The Hater Empire threatens to corrupt the country with it's crimes. (some death glare moments, more then the first story!
1. Chapter 1

It's been about a year since Dominator's rampage. The country of Galaxy is almost completly rebuilt. Because of the major reset, everybody got to yurn over a new leaf. Wander has been guiding people to happier lives by teaching how it never hurts to help. Former gang leaders and members didnt regroup, instead they settled down and started a new life. The country was heard in a good direction. No gangs, no crimes, no corruption, just peace.

Not really... 1 gang still remained, the Hater empire. All the former gang members who still desired to do crime joined the Hater empire. It had become a extremely powerful gang with a lot of territory. They occupied 3 towns Espagnia Bay, Optic Grasp (rich and poor sides) and Flendar. They battled the police but neber any gangs like they used too.

The Ivan familly was split. Those who stood for what the Watchdogs used to be were ashamed that it was now a criminal organisation. Those like Peepers who were members didn't care. It was all fun and games to them. But still, the ones opposed disowned them. Peepers' parents were very upset and his sister, rectina, refused to speak to him. He dreamed of them. He missed them. He wondered if it was worth giving up the gang and going back to live with them but then he'd think of Hater and those feelings would wash away. He could leave his best friend behind. "he's a fool and wouldnt be able to handle it all on his own. And besides, i would miss him way to much..." he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

But that particular night, he didn't get any sleep. He woke up by the sound of a gun shot. He jumped out of bed and ran into the hall only wearing his red boxers. He saw Hater come out of his dorm room too. Both let out a sigh of relief to see that the other was ok. Hater was still wearing his clothes and smiled when he saw Peepers almost naked. "Nice bod, peeps"

Peepers looked down and as he realised his face turned bright. The was no time to do anything as another gun shot was heard. They went to the window and saw police officers out side. Sylvia was in front of the mob holding a pistol. She shot to get attention. Hater opened the window and they poked their heads out and she spoke. "Hey there chumps!" she spun the pistol around her finger "we located your base and now with gonna take you down!"

"Oh boo hoo im so scared." Hater retorted Sarcasticly "where's your boyfriend Wander? Arent you suppost to be shouting about peace and love somewhere else?"

Sylvia stomped her foot. "we're not dating! and no. Wander's a pacifist. When the cops located your where-abouts, I snuck off with them to kick your butts!"

"ya know its the middle of the night. you could've surprise attacked us" Peepers said.

"It's not my style" she replied "besides, I prefer a fair fight." those words cut deep into Peepers as it brought a bad memory from his past. He put a shaky hand over his eye patch.

"You didn't do fair fight back when you were with Ryder." Peepers hissed.

Sylvia knew the what event he was thinking about and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Sure, it was Ryder who did the act and not her but still. The fact that she was there and did nothing as her expartner hurt a 11 year old Peepers to the point of loosing his left eye was still her fault. Sylvia was speechless. Peepers turned to his head face the other windows full of faces. They nodded to eachother and ran off to the weapons room where they each grabbed a gun. Peepers took 2 pistols and Hater grabed a shot gun. The mob of officers burst thru the door and penetrated the building. The criminals threw themselves at the police. one did so litterally in a attempts to knock sylvia down but she shot him in mid air. His sacrifice was in vain.

Everybody avoided fighting directly with Sylvia and focused more of killing off officers but forced him to keep fighting even though all was lost in the chaos. Peepers set off the retreat signal but shooting 3 consecutive shots to the sky. The bandits fled in all directions away from the building and those who followed Peepers as he dragged Hater from the battle field went into the hidden tunnels that lead to the sewers. From there, they scrurried towards Base 2.

Meanwhile, the police tried to arrest as many as they could. They searched the premises and confiscated drugs, weapons and cash. Investigation proved there to be hidden chambers. Some of which housing Prisonners and one room where Hater's nasty pet chiwawa, Captain Tim,was kept. They euthanised the dog and escorted the prisoners out. They were to be interrogated later...


	2. Chapter 2

The mob wandered thru the sewers. They all thought it was funny that Peepers was wearing barely anything but no one dared to laugh. His already short fuse becomes even shorter after a lost fight. Finally they made it. They climbed to the surface and entered a dimly lit room. Others came in to help everybody up and wash them off. Base 1 held 60 but some of those people were killed or taken in by the police and Sylvia. There was about 27 members left. Base 2 was already full but they took them in welcomingly after hearing about the battle they had just been thru. Hater and Peepers shared their room to make space for other people who also needed to share their rooms.

None of them went back to sleep. Peepers told them to change out of their uniform and do uncover patrols to find other places to setup base since it was only a matter of time til the officers find this and third base. Peepers checked maps all day looking for a building at the heart of the city and for others in remote locations. The more bases they had, the more spread out their members and that was good because if the police found a base, they would capture less people.

At the end of the day, their men were tired but they found 2 potential bases. They feel asleep quickly. Peepers had trouble tho. Hater slept on his side and watched as Peepers stared up at the ceiling.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Hater whispered. "thinkin about my familly" Peepers replied. "I miss them."

"But don't they hate you now?"

"they do but only because I betray the old Watchdogs way. they are just mad at me, if I leave this gang and go back, they'll forgive me." Peepers explained.

"so you want to go back?" hater pouted.

"No. A life without isn't worth living." Peepers turned to him and smiled."I'm serious. you're the only reason i'm still here."

Hater blushed. Not really sure what to say. "uh... yea thanks. Doing this would get boring without ya"

"being a mob boss would never get boring" Peepers giggled "there too much stuff happening all at once for it to get dull. it's rather stressful".

Hater agreed. there was a silence for a minute as they tried to fall asleep til Hater broke the silence. "Pssst Peeps... do want to sleep in my bed with me?"

"um... why?"

"The police thing is stressing me out. It's comforting to have someone there."

Peepers walked accross the room and crawled into his bed. They slept next to eachother with out touching for a while til Hater cuddled onto Peepers like a child holding a teddy bear. He tried to escape but his holder's grasp was to strong to break so he gave up. In the morning, Peepers awoke early as usual but still couldnt escape. He would have to wait for Hater to wake up, this would take forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvia let the officers keep the items but she wanted to interrogate the prisoners with Wander. After hours of interrogation, they didnt really receive any interresting info until the last prisoner walked in. Her name was Ripov. She was a punk who worked for the military. She sat down and Wander shook her head and welcomed her in. Ripov was stiff and uncomfortable but tried to mellow out seeing that she was in the prescence of thrustworthy people. She told everything she knew. She was a former member of the gang and they didnt let her go because she knew too much. The rest of the prisoners didnt talk because once they are taken by police, they are automatically put on a death list and the only way to be spared is by not sharing any info with the cops. Ripov made a deal that in exchange for the info, she'd be protected by officers.

The prisonners were people who either owed the gang cash, were taken hostage for a ransom or were ex-members. Ripov also knew where bases 2 and 3 were located and she could help make a plan of attack to wipe out the gang once and for all.

The plan was pretty simple but difficult in execution. It wasn't a secret that Peepers and Hater were best friends, so close that it was rumored that they were lovers amougst the goons. This made Wander giggle, the thought of romance between them made him giddy. Sylvia gave him a stern look and he stoped.

THE PLAN: kidnap either either Peepers or Hater to lure them to go to the city ruins were buildings had yet to be rebuilt and demand they all submit to police arrest and if they refuse, FIGHT TO THE DEATH. Simple plan, right? but how were they going to catch one of the two leaders? they almost never left the base and when they did, they were surrounded by guards.. Ripov stated that after hours of intense work, he would go out for a walk around the block, out of uniform so nobody would reconise him (even tho the eye patch over his left eye made him very reconisable), to clear his head. He usually went out at twilight or in the early morning but Ripov wasnt sure if he would be at base 2, 3 or any where new so the police set more officers on duty around base 2 and 3 and set up a lot of wanted posters with a expensive prize for each leader.

These wanted posters caught the attention of a certain 'Emporer' Awesome.

"Check it out bro" She motioned to the poster while refering to 1 of his fist fighters. "Thats a lot of cash we could use to go to concerts."

"Cha totally bruh" The fist fighter replied. "let's do it" Awesome grinned.

"But aren't they the guy that give us booze and 'sugar sweets'? wouldnt it be bad to sabotage our providers?" The fist fighter asked.

"If we succeed, we'll rolling in doe" Awesome smirked.

Awesome and his lackies knew some of the ins and outs cause they were clients so they were close. They went out to the usual spot where a Hater Empire member stood with "the goods".

"sup" the Ivan asked. He wore a big leather jacket stuffed with so many packages that he looked like he was wearing a winter coat. "NM. Is there any way I can speak to you cousin, ?" Awesome asked casually.

"Uh..." the watchdog thought "Weeeell, it would be hard to get him out of the bases since there has been so many wanted posters lately. you would need a good reason to speak to him."

"Bring him here by tomorow at 11pm. Lately our packages haven't been good and the costumer service of this ain't so great either so I'd prefer to speak to the man in charge cause i know he's the only 1 who can do anything" Awesome lied.

"sorry. The isnt that important" The watchdog stated.

"Yea, but you know what is? Your life!" Awesome pulled out a switch blade and grinned fro ear to ear "now wouldnt it be a shame if it ended right here?"

"But i cant get him! he's accross town!" The watchdog checked his holster and realised he forgot his blaster again.

"Then you tell me where he is and book a apointment for me."

"He's on the outskirts of Espagnia Bay- River street, the only building there. I-I'll try to see what I can do for the-" He didn't finish speaking when Awesome Grabed him by the color and carried him over his shoulder. He weighed pratically nothing since Awesome was so buff. They rode to their destination on motorcycles, blasting loud techno music. After a hour trip they arrived. The watchdog was exhausted and deaf from holding onto Awesome's shoulder for dear life and listening to the music. They walked out to the building with their sun glasses, cheetah print pants and designer clothing, looking totally bad ass. The Hater Empire was installing equipment in their new base so it was only Peepers and the rest of his watchdog cousins. Andy 'the journalist watchdog' saw the window Awesome and his crew approching. "Oh MY GOD LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO GREG!" He pointed.

They dropped everything and rushed down. Peepers, not knowing what was going on tried to stop them but got trampled on instead. He walked down stairs yelling at them to get back to work when he saw what the crowd was looking at.

"IT SUCKS THAT WE DIDN'T BRING OUR GUNS!"

"we have weapons in the storage room bob."

"who are they?" the voices of his comrads flooded his ears. Awesome and Peepers' eyes locked. He walked silently thru the crowd. "why have you come here?" he asked unfeelinly.

Awesome looked around. He saw his blaster in his holster but the rest of them were clueless and unarmed. He looked down at his men, all were ready. Without even a word, Awesome's crew charged and knocked them all out, kidnaped Peepers, taped his mouth and eye shut and cuffed his hands with fluffy BDSM cuffs cause they didnt have real ones. The drive back was awful for Peepers but at least they didn't play any of the music that he hated so much.

"Ya know your familly sucks at fighting, right?" was the first thing awesome said to him. "Aw man, This gives me good old memories. Reminds me the time 11 years ago when you and i were 11 years old"

"Oh no. Not this. No more reminders please. You've bullied me enough in school for this" he thought to himself.

"That time my uncle, Ryder..." Awesome chuckled "that time he beat you senseless so much so that your left eye was just completly destroyed!"

Peepers tried to yell but the tape muffled his screams.

"You were so stupid! What made you think you could take on a cap?" Awesome roared with laughter.

"it was a police brutality protest and I was in the front lines when hell broke loose! I never tried to fight him!" Peepers thought to himself as tears escaped the tape.

"you had it coming to you. You deserved it." Awesome said seriously.

The rest of the ride they played the ear piercing music. They droped him off at the police station, litterally, they taped his feet so he couldnt walk, carried him in and dropped him on the floor. Awesome whispered to him as he lay on side "I hope they destroy your other eye this time."

They collect their reward from the cops and left. Streams of tears left Peepers' eye. The hopeless crept out of the dark and started eating at his soul. It was suddenly very cold... so cold...


	4. Chapter 4

Peepers was in a terrible state when Sylvia and Wander came in. He was Still taped up, on the ground in a little ball shivering violently because the cement floor of the interrogation room was so cold. Sylvia pulled up his head by grabbing his head to examing his face. He was sickly pale and there were streams of tears running down his face. He was at rock bottom. She ripped the tape off his mouth and eye.

"T-this is the first time i've ever been glad to see you." A feeble voice came out of Peepers body. It surprised both of them, it didnt sound like him at all. "a-are you a gardien angel? here to punish me for my sins and make me a better b-boy?"

"He's in bad condition, weneed to help him!" Wander untied the arms and legs. Peepers sprung up trying to run but fell after not even 2 steps. He examined the room and realised where he was. Fear over took him.

"NO! DON'T NOT AGAIN" he crawled into a corner and started to cry "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME"

Wander turned to Sylvia. "Get a radio with classical music! We need to let him calm down! " So she did. 20 minutes later, he was fine and they got ready to interrogate him. Sylvia wanted to do it alone since she didnt want Wander to hear the conversations that were about to happen.

"kill me now." Peepers said "i've been trained to resist torture. I wont talk"

"i'm not going to kill you" Sylvia sighed  
They argued about something from the past. Everytime sylvia looked at Peepers, she could only see that hopeful kid from the protest. The eyepatch was a sollum reminder of the terrible things she used to do as a police officer. Wander helped her turn over a new leaf and changed her bad ways. She tried to forget about her days as a cop but Peepers was a grim reminder that just wouldn't go away.

She felt guilty for his injury like if she had given it to him even tho it was her partner and (ex)boyfriend Ryder who did it. She felt guilty cause she did nothing. She watched it happen and didn't try to stop it. In the moment she was so shocked by his actions that she just froze. She wasn't sure if what was happening was even real. It was only when he walked away so casually that she snapped back to reality and carried the bloody child to the hospital as fast as possible.

Sylvia left the room emotionally exhausted. "Your turn Wander"

Wander entered the room, shook his hand and sat down on the other side of the table.

"I won't answer any questions but I'll tell you something I haven't even told Hater." Peepers stated dryly.  
Wander claped his hands and leaned in closer.

"I was 11 years old. Optic Grasp's police were underpaid and abusing their power." Peepers started "Some people organised a protest. We grouped up around the station and stayed there til the officers had enough. They chased the protesters away but not me. Ryder and Sylvia were the only around. Ryder-" Peepers shuddered at the thought. "He gave me this." He pointed to his eyepatch "Sylvia brought me to the hospital. I'm grateful for that. At school, some rich kid used bullied for this relentlessly. You know him as Awesome but his real name is Wong. He captured me and the cops rewarded him with money. That guy and Ryder ruined my life" Peepers didn't notice the tears forming in Wander's eyes. He got up and hugged Peepers.

"I FEEL SO BAD FOR YOU" He sobbed. "D-did you tell me to get the emotional baggage you've been holding off your chest?"

"Uuh... yes" Peepers hugged back. He tried not to let it show that he was enjoying this.

After a few minutes of "therapy", Wander left the room. They got no good info out of him but Peepers seemed to be happier (tho he tried not to show it).


	5. Chapter 5

A message saying the police has Peepers in possetion and the only way to get him back safely was to go the city ruins make a exchange on a certain date. Hater at first discarded the letter. "I can make it on my own, and besides this is totally a trap. I can't risk it."

As days went on the work became overwhelming and he worried for his friend. He ordered all his men to stop their operations and to prepare to the exchange.

The day came. The Hater Emprie Showed up and met up with the police. Sylvia was in front next to the traitor, Ripov. Wander and Peepers were hand cuffed to eachother. Some guy with a megaphone spoke. "surrender to arrestation andhe'll be let go safely. If you refuse, then we'll kill you all."

"Kill us then." Hater growled as he pulled out his 2 favorite yellow thunder bolt shaped daggers in both hands.

Both sides charged into eachother at full speed. The chaos spread quickly throughout the ruins. It was hard to see the battle from Wander and Peepers' post. They were the only ones who weren't fighting. They spotted Sylvia punching away at some thugs. It reminded Peepers days where The Watchdogs were a gang of their own. He saw his cousins fighting and being killed. Peepers chose this life style and dragged them into it, now they were going to pay for his decisions. Peepers instintively tried to run out to them but was jerked violently back into place by Wander. Peepers looked back to face Wander. "Please..." He pledded.

Wander shook his head "no". He looked out to the battlefield again with sorrowful eyes. "I hate all this fighting. Why can't we just have peace?"

"Isn't peace worth fighting for?" Peepers considered maybe hitting Wander to break free but realised he wouldn't be able take the cuffs off. He looked up to the field and saw Hater who was in pretty rough shape. He felt his blood boil. "I HAVE TO HELP THEM! MY FRIEND AND FAMILLY ARE GETTING HURT I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM!"

"All the time, i have Sylvia to protect me. i hope she'll be ok." Wander said  
Peepers tried to compose himself but he was freaking out. "My cousins have never been good fighters." he pointed to Sylvia who was taking pleasure in beating Andy "Look, she's hurting him. i have to do something"

Wander let out a sigh. "there's nothing you can do. Even if I let you go, you'll just run out there and get killed. You're unarmed."

Peepers scrowled in frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

Hater looked out all around him. He was loosing. His field of view was filled with death, pain and suffering. The despair was slowly imprinting itself into his stubbornly prideful soul. They we loosing. The realisation was more painful then the wounds he bore. His eyes locked with Peepers'. The expression on his friend's face was that of pure hopeless. Hater had a difficult choice to make, flee and live coward or die fighting andprobably be forgoten by history or be remembered as the greatest villain in the galaxy who put up a fight til the end. But why? why only those 2 options and why only choose 1 of the 2? Couldn't there be a third option? the second option seemed appealing but Hater didn't like the dying part. The lightbulb in his head suddenly turned on and he sprung into action.

He sprinted to where Peepers and Wander were standing. He sprung into the air, thunderbolt dagger at all. He plunged it into Wander's chest. The impact wouldn't kill him but thehistory books will now definitly remember his name. Hater smiled, pulled out a pistol and shot the cuffs, freeing Peepers.

"You're amazing." Peepers mumbled in awe.

"i know." Hater replied as he held his friend's hand.

they ran off together. Far away. Knowing that someday, they would return and reek cold blooded vengence on Galaxy. But until then, they'd be living off the grid, in hiding, avoiding everybody.


End file.
